Operation: PETRI
by Secret Saturn
Summary: The kids have their own "Starship Enterprise" and Hollie has her own team. One day, Hollie and Khris get in a fight and their ship is flown off ey run into a Queen who terribly hates kids and tortures them. Will they ever escape? Yes, Star Trek/KND crossover but with OC's. Thought it would be noticed here so I put it here.


**Kids Next Door **

**Presents**

"**Operation: Petri"**

**A/N: I know I should be getting back to my other stories, but I've been too busy. I already had this written for a project I had to do. So this is a Kids Next Door/ Star Trek crossover. I just put it in Kids Next Door because that's what it is more than anything. Also, people might not see it. So, I don't own anything and I hope you enjoy!**

**oOOo**

**Kids Next Door, Operation: P.E.T.R.I **

**Petropolian**

**Elite**

**Tries**

**Restraining**

**Incentives**

"_Space… The final frontier. These are the voyages of the Kids Next Door. Its continuing mission, to eliminate strange new evils. To seek out new adult tyranny and helpless kids. To boldly go where no kid has gone before." _

**Kids Next Door, G.A.L.A.X.Y. MMM **

**Galvanized**

**Aviation**

**Luxurious**

**Aircraft**

**Xenodochial**

**Year**

**MMM **

**oOOo**

I stormed into the main deck _furious_ of the moronic actions Khris acted upon.

"What is the meaning of this!?" I exclaimed, storming to Austin's station, where I found Khris. He was clearly working on a set of direction, affirming my suspicions.

"Numbuh 7! _5_ What are you doing!?" I shouted, noticing it caught Lucie's attention.

"Setting the course for Moon base." He replied indifferently, as if he was in control of this ship. He knew exactly what he was doing. I was infuriated.

"No, we are going to Jevopia; we have a few things to pick up first!" I cried, clenching the red Kool-Aid that was in my hand.

"We were ordered to go to Moon base Numbuh 6; we're supposed to be there in an hour. We have no time.

"Time is only a minor problem if we show up there empty hand. My butt will be the plaque on their walls if I don't go retrieve the stuff."

"We will be reprimanded if we're late! Why can't you think clearly for once!?"

"I was thinking clearly Numbuh 7. I am telling you as Captain of this ship that it is better to be chastised than not be there at all! I command you to turn this ship around now!"

"And as second in command, I have to persuade you to do what's right!"

"Do as I say! You are being disobedient, stupid, hard-headed, and rude."

"No."

"NOW!" I flung my hand out of anger to the right side of me that was in the direction of the computer. It was also the direction of the liquid flying out of my cup. It landed on the screen, and we watched in horror as it seeped on the keyboard and between the keys. I embraced for the worst.

Sparks flew as smoke started to burst out of it.

"WHY DIDN'T WE GET A WATER PROOF KEYBOARD!?" I yelled, waving away the smoke.

"I DID! IT'S JUST SECCEPTABLE TO KOOL-AID!" He yelled back. Stupid flavored drinks. They always ruin everything.

I pressed the silver candy shaped communicators on the left side of my chest.

"Numbuh 9!" I jumped the three short steps to the second platform, and in my seat. "MAIN DECK PRONTO!" A red flashing light, all too familiar, went off and so did that annoying alarm that sounded like a walrus dying (we really need to get that fixed.).

I heard the chute open and close.

"Th-the computer is g-going haywire!" Numbuh 9 reported. Well thank you, Captain Obvious. I could hear light but rapid movement of keys over the obnoxious sound of the dying walrus.

"Can you fix it Numbuh 9?" I asked.

"Of course he can't! It practically blew up!" Khris butted in. "You destroyed the whole system!"

"Well if you had listened to me in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"G-guys!" Austin shouted. "Th-this is-"

All of the sudden a small explosion boomed throughout the walls, and I saw Numbuh 9 being flown straight to the front of the room. The whole room shook like an Earthquake, and I felt the whole room spin. I gripped the seat as tight as I could, but soon I lost the grip and to the wall, near Lucie's station. She was thrown against the wall as well. But not as far as I was thrown, since her desk was right there. The spinning stopped and the room went pitch black. This wasn't normal.

"Is everyone ok!?" I yelled, hoping there was nothing serious. I felt pain shoot up my waist and back, and I let out a small groan in response.

"I am fine… hold on…" I could hear Lucie rummage through her drawers. It was a good thing we had someone with night vision on here.

"Here…" she said quietly, clicking on the flashlight, preceding to hand me it. I skimmed the room, spotting Khris first who was standing by his chair. Then I spotted, Austin, who was lying on the floor unconscious.

"Numbuh 9!" I shuffled over to him, checking his pulse. I sighed in relief; he was alive.

I noticed Lucie beside me, her paled face showed concern, and slight fear. She tries too hard, and so does he. They should just admit it and kiss already, but I knew it wasn't going to happen. Slowly but surely, Austin gained consciousness.

"Are you okay Numbuh 9?" I asked.

"Yeah…" He looked down.

"We can't put the power back on… we're completely defenseless." Khris reported.

"So we're sitting ducks! Awesome…" I sat back and sighed. "If someone would've listened to orders we wouldn't be in this mess." I scowled at him.

"If someone followed the rules of no bringing Kool-Aid near the computer we wouldn't have this problem." He glared.

"Guys… please…" Lucie interrupted. "We have to-"

Suddenly there was a rumbling of our ship.

"Quick! Everyone hang onto something!" I stood up and looked out of the huge window in front of the room. All I saw was a few lights, and they were not stars. They were from a spaceship.

I looked up and saw endless blackness, but could see the rear of ship to affirm my hypothesis. Their windows were so small I couldn't see in them. But I did see a thin force field cover the screen, and I jerked back a little, feeling the ship move forward. They were taking us somewhere.

I moved to my station and I sat down, rapidly trying every button that would help either to turn the power on or communicated.

"Any luck, team?" I asked, hopelessly, realizing they were each back to their stations. Dead silence gave away the answer.

I sat there, staring at the window, realizing that the end was possibly near. Hopefully, we're getting help.

**oOOo**

"WE WILL REMOVE THE DOOR. LEAVE YOUR WEAPONRY BEHIND, AND STEP OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP." We heard a booming voice through the walls of our spaceship. The ship was tilted in a way that we could only see the tip of a castle and a dark sky. Was it night here?

"We can't go they'll obliterate us!" Khris hissed in a whisper. We at least need to take our weapons."

"Are you completely insane!?" I scolded. The will obliterate us if we stay and or have are weapons. And if you don't listen to me now, while our lives are at someone else's hands, I will leave you here to your "safety", and see how that works out. You are not captain of this ship, I am, and we will go." I forbade him.

"She's right Numbuh 7." Lucie said, and Austin agreed. Khris had no choice but to sigh in vain.

"Okay but-"A loud eruption interrupted his protest, and we saw a glare of light come through the room, but it wasn't that bright. Slowly we came out, one by one, to only stand before ten huge bodyguards that had light purple skin, and light blue body armor that covered their muscular bodies. Honestly they didn't need their armor, nor their weapons, they could probably break a fully mature tree down with just one breath. They were three times as tall, and intimidating, and frankly, the hope I had left drowned in the sea of fear.

They split, five behind and five in front, revealing the most horrible scene before me. I straight before us was a long walkway between the platform we landed on and the castle before us, at little less than a mile long. Castle may have been that far away, but it was huge, so big it was easy to see the details in each and every space of the structure. A royal blue Crystal was growing on the hill that it was on, but came together to make a Gothic Victorian style castle, pointing up towards the sky, which now I could see was split into a dark half, and a light half. The doors arched, showing off the grand entrance with embroidered gold characters in an unfamiliar language. A few windows were on each half, perfectly symmetrical and mimicking the shape of the door, each having a balcony. Two crystal towers, each with the same windows as the front, were on the two front corners.

"Hey!" I yelled in response to feeling a jab in my back, in which I felt more pain than I should've felt in that area.

"Move it along missy, our leader is has been hungering for the Kids Next Door to invade…" I heard a voice behind me laugh maliciously, as I began to walk. I silently prayed I didn't have to face their leader, but I had a feeling that it was inevitable.

Seeing the resplendent castle glittering on the right side of it, I almost missed the strangeness of the sky. Onto the right, the sky was clear and a light yellow, signaling a clear sky and a sun shining brightly down on a beautiful immaculate city. Everything was defect less and in order. Every building was the same, in perfect proportion to the next. Cars that resembled small spaceships flew here and there, freely and steadily between the buildings, but no higher than them. The people, from this height, looked like ants but they didn't differentiate in color nor size, however I saw blotches of purple and blue move to and fro, interacting with one another, and getting where they need to be with no problems. It wasn't loud at all. In fact, they almost sounded like whispers, even with a city as busy as this. But it was a paradisiac Utopia, that even made me rethink what Heaven looked like.

Regretfully, I looked to the left, and I never had seen anything so devastating and heart wrenching in my life. This was hell. The sky was dark, almost as dark as night from the clouds looming and taking home to the sky that it lays under. Daring to look down, I saw a factory, large as a mansion, with two stacks emitting large amounts of gas into the already smoggy air. I saw small different dull colors moving groggily across the barren land they lived on. There were scattered houses- more like tiny shacks- dotting the land here and there. I couldn't what they looked like, but I could only imagine that it was built very well. I saw a dark stream flow through a huge gutter that came across the land, and I squint my eyes, it looked like there was no water, or even if there was, it was very little. The uncolored blotches either barely moved or moved not at all. I was wrong. This was worse than hell.

I redirected my attention to the castle that was quickly approaching. My heart sped up, as we entered through the double doors.

"Your majesty, we have the prisoners. We confirm they are the Kids Next Door, all around the age of ten." A gruff voice reported behind me.

"Perfect." I crooked womanly voice hissed through a speaker. "I'll deal with them as soon as I am done. Put them in the chambers." It was strange to hear a woman, because most our planets that we encounter were patriarchal.

The hall that we immediately stepped into looked as if it was just waxed. The floor was a light purple marble, whereas the walls and ceiling were made of crystal, but the same color. The walls were illuminated, giving off a bright light to reveal our path. This castle, as much as I hate to say it, was majestic in every way. Adults have their fancy stuff just to show off. If I was Queen, it would be made of candy.

We took a left, following a staircase down. The only sound was the clinks that the body armor caused when the body guards shifted, and it echoed through the halls and stair case. A sudden transition in material caught my eye. Immediately, from crystal, the staircase turned to a brown rusted stone, and the stench horrified me. It smelt like a mixture of rotting bodied and the bathrooms of Taco Bell. We got to the bottom, where we saw in more detail of how they treated prisoner. We heard moans from people, hands were sticking out of the small barred windows of steel doors. Body guards, much like the ones who were leading us, were standing at each cell. I looked at the hands, which were frail and small. Wait a minute…. They look like-

"Keep it moving!" Another jerk was driven into my back, and another pain shot through my body. I quickly moved, as we walked down to the last cell. It was opened, and we were thrown in.

My heart dropped, as my worst fears were confirmed. About four kids were leaning up against the wall, so skinny that their bones were showing through their skin. Their clothes were tattered, and their sitting position was slanted. Their bodies were covered with scars, and their skin was very pale purple, almost white. There wasn't much light in the room but it was easy to see these kids were near death. Were all these cells filled with kids?

My team hurried at their sides, taking what little candy we had left in our pockets, and giving it to them. I came over to a little girl with straw blue hair, same pale purple skin, and looked like she was half blind. She couldn't be any more than five years old.

"It's okay, the Kids Next Door is here to help." I said, reassuring her. "We're gonna get you out of here."

If only I was sure myself.

**oO Later that day Oo**

We were thrown before the thrown of a woman.6 She was tall and lean, and didn't look friendly. Her shiny blue hair came about mid back, and her smooth purple skin covered her body. Her long black slim dress, hugged her figure until about the middle of her right thigh, where it started to split, and then came down to her left ankle. She wore black striped high heels, as if she wasn't all enough without them. Her dark black eyes spelled death when she looked at me, and I had to look away. From the corner of my eyes, I saw her take a piece of chocolate from a bowl next to her and eat it tenderly.

"So…. The Kids Next Door… finally we meet…" She looked at me, came over, and lifted my chin with her ice cold fingers. "You must be the leader."

I swapped her hand away, bitter towards her for letting such conditions happen to these innocent children. They were probably forced to learn arithmetic and math equations for torture.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk." She pouted in mockery. "I thought since you were a leader you would have better manners. But I should know better than that… Joey?"

I felt a brute force jab into my side and I swore I saw stars. I let out a small yelp and heard my team mates cry out my name.

"Why…. Why are you doing this…?" I asked, not daring to look at her. I shut my eyes for the blinding light was killing me.

"Well then, I guess if you're no longer gonna be here, I might as well tell you. I have nothing better to do anyways." She sighed and sat. "Welcome to my planet of Petropolis. We're mostly a secluded planet due to the fact that anyone who comes never leaves." She grinned, going to her throne, sitting down, and ate another piece of chocolate.

"Chocolate is just not good anymore… when I was a child it was made from real milk chocolate…" She sighed, returning her attention to us. Distracted much?

"Anyways, I believe you have seen my great empire. Like it?" She grinned?

"Like it!? You're a monster!" I cried. "Why would you do that to people!? What did they ever do to you!?"

"You don't talk to the majesty like that!" I felt a swift blow to the face, and it started to sting."

"It's okay Joey, she's just a child. She doesn't understand. They'll _never _understand." Her tone dropped, and I didn't like where this was going.

"My Utopia you had seen is as perfect as it seems. Adults go to sleep, work, communicate, and go home. Every home is comprised of one man, and one woman, and are forbid to- er, have the stork bring a baby to their house." She explained in a rather 'innocent' voice. "Any baby at the front porch is sent off to the other side." She grinned. "There they are raised by children, and at the age of five they are sent off to the factory to manufacture all our goods. We throw scraps and what not to them, and is quite entertaining to watch them fight for it. No one can cross either side except guards, or they will be vaporized by the invisible shield."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" I cried, my ears felt like bleeding, and frankly I wanted to die just hearing and seeing the horror.

"Well thanks to you guys, they deserved it." She leaned closer.

"What are you-"

"The destruction of the 'inhabitable' planet." I turned to Khris, who had interrupted.

"Ah, so you know about it? Please inform us child."

"10 years ago, the Kids Next Door was doing experiments on new chemicals, and found a planet that appeared deserted. So, we did experiments on that planet. None of the experiments were suppose to be harmful… but one malfunction… and the whole planet blew up… we lost ten kid scientists… but… there were more fatalities…" Tears started flowing from his eyes, and I knew he couldn't say anything more.

"That was MY people!" She stood up in rage. "We were underground! My family was underground!" She rushed over to us, and I was ready to be embraced with more hits.

"It should've been me! Instead I was on a stupid business trip… and wasn't there…" If she wasn't so angry, I believe she would be hysterically crying. But instead, her face and eyes were flushing with red.

"My husband… my children… they were all DEAD because of you guys! ALL KIDS DESERVED TO DIE!" She paused, took a deep breath, and sat down. "But no worries, they will be… I have a cloning machine that I have been waiting until the right time to use. I have cloned 3 people, my guard that went with me, and the couple who were my translators, but I could only do a few hundred until my cloning system malfunctioned. I had to keep kids or else my population would've died off. So I kept them, but it's only temporary. The cloning machine has been fixed. I will continue to clone every single adult, and finally push kids to extinction. And everything you know will be gone." Her soulless eyes stared into my eyes, and I lost it. Everything blurred, and I'm not sure what happened next. All I saw was blackness.

**oOOo**

I sat up, grabbing my head in pain.

"You shouldn't have gone that far." Khris reprimanded me.

"Shut up Khris, I'm not in the mood." I scowled, not caring to use his code name anymore. I wanted to just cry, but I held myself together for the sake of my team. "We need a plan, and fast."

"She gets distracted easily." I turned to Lucie, surprised at her break in speech. She almost never talks, and when she does, its barely a whisper with very few words.

"Go on, Numbuh 8."

"She broke her story by commenting on the chocolate… speaking to herself… If we can get her distracted, we can make our way to the computer room, and contact the Moon base."

"But what about the guards?" I inquired.

"The g-guards get d-distracted too." Austin butted in.

"They hate stink bugs." A little, timid voice came from the back, and it was the little girl I helped earlier. I had found out her name was Jolene. She held up a small stink bug. I then spotted a few jar. They gave them dirty jars to drink out of, in which they were filled 1/10 of the way with water each day.

I smiled a little.

"Okay guys," I lowered my voice. "Here's my plan."

**oOOo**

"Pssst, Mr. Guard." I whispered through the bars, but he paid no attention to me.

"Listen, I need to tell the Queen something. It's important." No reply.

"A prisoner is going to brake out and I heard every single detail of her plan. If I tell the Queen now, we can stop it." He chuckled, signaling that the idea was foolish. "I listened to the plan, and guess what? They have weapons. Do you really want to risk that? But listen, let me talk to the Queen so you can go unnoticed to the girl, and nab her when she's least expecting it." He stood silent for a minute, and then took out a Walkie Talkie.

"My queen, come in."

"WHAT IS IT!? IT BETTER BE GOOD! NO ONE INTERRUPTS MY DORITO TIME!"

"Your majesty, Code 43 has been rumored. The girl who we've just brought in told me. She wishes to speak of you of this plan."

"Any witnesses?" Queen Petri asked back, sounding like she had her mouth full.

"My team mate heard it as everyone slept. Him and I heard it."

"Her team mate."

"The kid who told us about the planet's destruction?"

"Yes madam."

"Very well. Bring her and her boyfriend in." I flustered at the thought. I wanted to object but I held my tongue anyway. The guard opened the door, and let us out. I peered around, seeing nobody watching, slipped my hand on his waist, pulling out his key. I then preceded to drop it, and slide it under the door.

We walked, and my heart beat raced, not easing the pain I was already in. I clenched the jacket (that was part of the Kids Next Door uniform) I was wearing tight. They already checked it before we got in the cell, but not when we got out. Stupid guards. We came to the throne room, and once again we were in the room, stand before the evil queen and this time, a bowl of chips.

"Ah, I've had many children rant out others in hopes to gain freedom. If your story is true I'll reward you with one of those… uh, how earthlings say it, 'dollar store candy'…" She wasn't even paying attention to us, but more attention to her glittering nails. "Unfortunately, you're still going to be punished, so I guess it really doesn't matter. So please tell me into this plan of one of your cell mates."

"Actually, it's a cell next to us; they have a little hole in the wall that we can hear what's going on. It was a boy, probably about 15, devising a plan on how tomorrow night they're going to take the guns that the guards had misplaced, that had been lost in their cell, and going to reach you and kill you."

"Ah yes… hm… I will get you your candy."

"But your majesty… we don't want you candy…" Khris said. I prepared myself for an all-out war. It's all or nothing. It's now or never.

"Then why did you turn him in?"

"Because we wanted to do this." I opened my jacket and four glass jars fell out, crashing onto the floor. Out of it came hundreds of stinkbugs, mixed in with flies, gnats, spiders, and other insects, creating a mass chaos of both the guards, and Queen Petri.

"Spiders!"

"Gnats!"

"STINKBUGS!" I heard a shriek coming from the queen. Typical.

I dashed towards one of the guys, grabbed his gun from his belt, and fled. I got out with Khris following soon behind.

"Upstairs, to the right, down the hall, to the left, up more stairs, and onto or right will be the hall room. Through there will be the computer room!" Khris yelled.

"I thought it as on the first floor!"

"It's on the second!? Why don't you trust me!?"

_Why don't you trust me? _I heard the familiar words echo through my mind

**oO Flashback Oo**

"_Why don't you trust me?" Candie asked, as debris began to fall._

"_Because you could be killed!" I exclaimed ,for the fear of losing her._

"_Everything's gonna be alright. I'll hold them off. Go!" She ran off._

"_CANDIE!" I screamed, while Khris grabbed my arm and got out. We never stopped running, and I never stopped screaming. We saw the building fall, and I felt myself fall apart._

**oO End Flashback Oo**

We were interrupted with guards, but we easily took them down. He stopped me.

"Look Hollie, I know we haven't been good terms. I know you miss Candie and that's why you can't trust others. But we need to work together and we need to cooperate. Please." I sighed and nodded. It was as if he was reading my mind. I followed him up the stairs, through halls, up the stairs, and we stopped.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

We busted in, and there, we were meted by the guards and Queen Petri.

"Ah, so you thought you could trick me, you ungrateful brats." She limped towards us, battered and bruised by the insects. Her hair and clothes were messed up. "And you will pay…" Austin and Lucie were thrown at us, who were beaten up, and tattered, even worse than the queen and us both combined.

I thought.

_This was the end. But we're gonna die trying._

"KIDS NEXT DOOR, GO!" I blasted two guards down, grabbed their guns, and gave the guns to Austin and Lucie. One by one, we fought the guards down.

But it wasn't good enough.

Guards closed in to us, but we never stopped. We are martyrs to the kids in our universe and we will represent the kids that have fallen. We will be the example to forever fight adult tyranny, to forever stand up for kids' rights. We are the children. We are the kids. We are the Kids Next Door.

"Hollie!" I turned around and saw Khris jump in front of me, seeing a blast coming towards us.

"KHRIS!"

He fell limp in front of me.

_I can't lose another person…._

Crying, I went for Petri, with all I had , turning to me, her stupid grin return to her face, and a gun raised in both our hands.

We both shot.

It hit me, and it hit her.

We both flew across the room.

Laying there hazily, I watched as Lucie and Austin fight. They were shy in character, but both amazing fighters. I had a great team. A team who will stick together in the end… one who will die for each other and for the sake of saving kids. This is my team, and for once in my life, I'm proud to be their leader.

A bright light flashed across the room through the window, and I'm pretty sure I was dying. A figure came into the window, and I heard crashing sounds. I couldn't make out the figure but the feeling was familiar.

…_Candie?..._

I blacked out.

**oOOo**

I woke up to the beeping of monitors.

_Am I dead…?_

I flickered my eyes to adjust to the light. Slowly but surely I looked around me, and my team mates where all in the same condition I was; covered in bandages, hooked up machines, all beeping to a regular heartbeat.

"Hey… How ya feeling?" I looked over to see Khris was awake. He looked like he had woken up previously.

"Pain… are we dead?"

"No… the Kids Next Door moon base crashed in just in time to save our butts." He chuckled. "They got all the kids off the planet, but a self-destruct system was set in place, and the planet blew up. Luckily, we got out in time." He smiled lightly.

I looked up, remembering what I saw and heard. It all made sense except the figure..

"But-" I stopped myself. He wouldn't believe me if I tried to explain.

"But what?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Is the team okay?"

He nodded.

"Listen… I'm sorry… I was being big headed…" I looked down, feeling a bit guilty.

He smiled. "Nah it's fine… is not every leader like that?" We both chuckled, and I turned my attention to the window, silently thanking God.

He sent her, I just know He did.

**oOOo**

**Hoped you like! Review?**


End file.
